Flock Facebooks
by FantasyAddict97-10
Summary: The flock gets facebooks! Intrests, Basic information, everything. Afterwords chats and other. Disclaimer: I do not own MR
1. Max's Facebook

**This is a very random idea. What if all the flock had facebooks? Shows information, intrests, all that other junk and profile pics on my profile. Starts with Max. Instead of the blue names meaning links to their facebooks, it will just be in bold.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the flock's facebooks, and Ella's wacky friends.**

* * *

**Basic information-----------------------------------**

Networks:

Sex: female

Birthday: ???

Current City: Changes all the time.

Hometown: Idk....

Parents: **Valencia Martinez**, **Jeb Batchelder**

Siblings: **Fang Martinez**, **Iggy Martinez**, **Nudge Martinez**, **Gazzy Martinez**, **Angel Martinez**, **Ella Martinez**

Relationship Status: In a Relationship with **Fang Martinez**

Interested In: Men

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: Political? Like, president and all that? Idk...

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests------------------------**

Activities: Fighting whatever wierd, freaky monters only wierd, freaky scientists could make, hanging out with the flock on special occasions, going for flights. Just....being leader.

Interests: I really have no clue. I grew up in a dog cage. Flying maybe.

Favorite Music: Anything except Hannah Montana and High School Musical. Really, as long as it's nothing Nudge booms everyday.

Favorite TV shows: Nudge and Angel always have the remote. They've made me sick of Disney Channel.

Favorite Movies: The only thing I've ever seen was The Little Mermaid when we were still with Jeb. Talk about eww.

Favorite Books: I guess our own. Only books I've read. I'm just nervous about the stalkers.

Favorite Quotes: 'Other then my fashion sence? I play a mean harmonica.' --Fang

About me: I grew up in a dog cage. Not much I can say.

**Pages..........................................................................see all (1)**

**I become a fan of EVERYTHING because it all applies to me.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------wall----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Maximum Ride**

(that little box under your profile picture) I'm Maximum Ride. I'm your worst nightmare.

Friends: Angela Moore; Fang Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Iggy Martinez; Angel Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Valenca Martinez, Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane

**Maximum Ride** is hangin out with **Angela Moore** and my sis at the mall...

_15 min ago comment/like_

**Angela Moore likes this**

**Marty Bane** Will you QUIT updating every five minutes?

**Maximum Ride** That was 15 mins ago.

**Marty Bane** WHO CARES! Wait--you're going out with your brother?

**Angela Moore **LOL!

**Fang Martinez** I AM NOT HER BROTHER!!!

**Marty Bane **But her siblings list says you are.

**Maximum Ride** I'm not dating my bro! It's complicated, I'll explaine it some other time..

* * *

**Jeb Batchelder **Max, come see me some time!

_30 mins ago comment/like_

**Maximum Ride** NO!

**Jeb Batchelder **Why not?

**Maximum Ride** Just no!

* * *

**Next is Fang's facebook. REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. Fang's Facebook

**Sorry I forgot Max's profile pic! I think it's on there now, with Fang's. This is Fang's.**

* * *

**Basic information-----------------------------------**

Networks:

Sex: male

Birthday: ???

Current City: Changes all the time.

Hometown: Idk....

Parents:

Siblings: **Maximum Ride**, **Iggy Martinez**, **Nudge Martinez**, **Gazzy Martinez**, **Angel Martinez**, **Ella Martinez**

Relationship Status: In a Relationship with **Maximum Ride**

Interested In: Women

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: I don't know. I don't watch campaines.

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests------------------------**

Activities: Flying, fighting, kicking back and watching TV with the flock, being Max's side man.

Interests: Overruling Max, flying, trying to take the remote from Nudge.

Favorite Music: Punk and hard rock.

Favorite TV shows: Like I said, Nudge always has Hannah Montana blasting.

Favorite Movies: I saw Paranormal Activity yesterday. Talk about awesome.

Favorite Books: Stalkers for our books. Yay. That or when my high school class Dr. M is making us go to made me do a Percy Jackson book report. They're awesome.

Favorite Quotes: 'Have you been watching _Opera_ again?' What Max says whenever I saw something off the wall.

About me: I love Max!!!!!

**Pages..........................................................................see all (0)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------wall----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fang Martinez**

(that little box under your profile picture) My last name is not Martinez. I don't know what my last name is, Dr. M just said to use hers.

Friends: Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Nudge Martinez; Iggy Martinez; Angel Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Valenca Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane

**Fang Martinez **is ready for tomorrow. I'm taking **Maximum Ride** out for Mexican.

_10 min ago comment/like_

**Maximum Ride** likes this

**Marty Bane** Are you SURE you're you're not her bro? Even step?

**Maximum Ride** Marty we've been through this. We are NOT related!

**Fang Martinez** Dude you are making me so mad....

**Marty Bane** What'cha gonna do about it?

**Maximum Ride** Don't tempt him..

**Fang Martinez** I know where you live, freak.

**Marty Bane** O_o I'm so scared!! Haha. Dude, you still wear foote pajamas.

**Maximum Ride** No he doesn't!

**Marty Bane** How would you know?

**Fang Martinez **Dude, stop commenting.

**Marty Bane** Make me!

**Maximum Ride** He went off on me once. My ankle still hurts from it.

**Marty Bane** ?!?!?!

**Maximum Ride **NOT what it sounds like! He tripped me during breakfast.

**Fang Martinez **Cause that's how I roll.

**Marty Bane **Dudes, stop...it's gross.

**Maximum Ride** You're gross!

**Fang Martinez** She's got a point.

**Marty Bane ***growl*

**Angela Moore **Marty, if you stop you can take me to dinner.

**Marty Bane** *stops*

**Angela Moore** I can make him do anything.

* * *

**Valenca Martinez** Fang, please stop calling me Dr. M. You can just call me Mom.

**Marty Bane **Why, because she's your girlfriend's Mom?

**Fang Martinez **DUDE?!?!?!

**Marty Bane** It's a little wierd that you have the same last names, too.

**Valenca Martinez** Marty, honey, Fang's not my real son. He's just like one.

**Marty Bane **Cause your daughter's dating him?

**Fang Martinez** Seriously, stop. This is why Nudge took you off her friends list.

**Angela Moore** *sigh* Again Marty?

**Marty Bane** Sorry honey.

**Angela Moore** DON'T call me honey.

**Fang Marinez **Thank you, Angela!

**Marty Bane** So now you need my girlfriend to protect you?

**Angela Moore** Great, here we go again. Marty, I am NOT and will never be your girlfriend!

* * *

**Next is Iggy's facebook. Hey, after the flock, Dr. M, and Jeb's facebooks do you think I should make Marty and Angela's facebooks? Up to you! Review!**


	3. Iggy's Facebook

**Here's Iggy's!!!! Sorry if I'm updating too fast. These are super easy to make.**

* * *

**Basic information-----------------------------------**

Networks:

Sex: male

Birthday: ???

Current City: Changes all the time.

Hometown: Idk....

Parents:

Siblings: **Maximum Ride**, **Fang Martinez**, **Nudge Martinez**, **Gazzy Martinez**, **Angel Martinez**, **Ella Martinez**

Relationship Status: It's complicated with **Ella Martinez**

Interested In: Women

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: All that president junk? BOORRRING!!!

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests------------------------**

Activities: Flying, fighting, making bombs and blowing them up, creaming Gazzy at thumb wars.

Interests: Making things go BOOM!

Favorite Music: Fall Out Boy

Favorite TV shows: Uhh.....American Chopper on TLC

Favorite Movies: Men Who Stare at Goats

Favorite Books: Bommie's Complete Bomb Making Guide.

Favorite Quotes: ???

About me: Other then the bombs, I like making cars go VROOM VROOM!

**Pages..........................................................................see all (0)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------wall----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Iggy Martinez**

(that little box under your profile picture) I no Martinez. Idk what my real name is. And Max, I still have to bomb you for leading me in that wall. I still have a knot on my head!

Friends: Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Nudge Martinez; Fang Martinez; Angel Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Valenca Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane

**Iggy Martinez** just blew up the neighbor's car!

_59 sec ago comment/like_

**Gazzy Martinez **likes this

**Maximum Ride** YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!

**Iggy Martinez** It's not as bad as it sounds! It's worse!

**Maximum Ride** It sounds pretty bad!

**Valenca Martinez** Thanks Iggy. Now I'm going to have to play for Mrs. Westfield a new convertable.

**Gazzy Martinez** Convertable??

**Valenca Martinez** It's a type of car.

* * *

**Ella Martinez** Iggy, we are not going out. Wait---is that an invitation???

_Via Facebook Blackberry 20 min ago comment/like_

**Iggy Martinez** Invitation to what.

**Ella Martinez** To be your girlfriend!

**Marty Bane** It's about time you ask her out dude! I'm getting sick of hearing how 'you're eyes dance like the sea' at lunch.

**Iggy Martinez** I MEANT TO CLICK NUDGE! Marty, how can you quote that? You actually listen?

**Marty Bane** Oops.

**Ella Martinez** *goes to cry in a corner*

* * *

**You know who's up next. If you don't you'll be able to in information.**


	4. Nudge's Facebook

**You know who's next =)**

* * *

**Basic information-----------------------------------**

Networks:

Sex: female

Birthday: ???

Current City: Changes all the time.

Hometown: Idk....

Parents:

Siblings: **Maximum Ride**, **Fang Martinez**, **Iggy Martinez**, **Gazzy Martinez**, **Angel Martinez**, **Ella Martinez**

Relationship Status: In a Relationship with **Iggy Martinez**

Interested In: Men

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: Max won't let me watch the campains...

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests------------------------**

Activities:Flying, fashion, shopping, keeping the remote from the flock....

Interests: I LOVE designing my own stuff and fashioning stuff I already have!

Favorite Music: Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, All Star Weekend (they rock!) Selena Gomez, Bridgit Mendler's song on Good Luck Charlie, Demi Lavoto, anything that really bugs Max!

Favorite TV shows: Hannah Montana, JONAS, Wizards of Waverly Place, Good Luck Charlie, Sonny With a Chance, Phineas and Ferb, Zeke in Luther

Favorite Movies: Hannah Montana the Movie!!!

Favorite Books: Max says reading kills the brain. But she does it!

Favorite Quotes: 'Ugh, I look like prep school Barbie! *looks at Max* Actually, you look like prep school Barbie. I'm just Barbie's friend.' --Me!

About me: I just love being ME!

**Pages..........................................................................see all (0)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------wall----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nudge Martinez**

(that little box under your profile picture) I'm not really a Martinez, even though I would so LOVE too! Oo, I wonder if Dr. M is thinking about adopting the flock since we don't know who our real parents are, that would be so cool!

Friends: Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Angel Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Valenca Martinez; Jeb Batchelder

**Nudge Martinez** is about to go shopping with **Angel Martinez** and **Ella Martinez**!

_26 min ago comment/like_

**Ella Martinez** and **Angel Martinez** likes this

**Angela Moore** Girl you should have invited me!!!

**Nudge Martinez** Sorry! We'll go Saturday too. Want to go?

**Angela Moore** YES!!!

**Fang Martinez** You're like a fashion guru.

**Nudge Marinez** =) Thank you!

* * *

**Angela Moore** Hey Girlie! I thought Iggy was with Ella!

_1 hr 44 min ago comment/like_

**Nudge Martinez** HE WHAT??? How do you know??

**Angela Moore** His profile. He also says it's complicated.

**Iggy Martinez** NO ANGELA!! I clicked the wrong box! Not complicated and Ella is not my girlfriend!

**Nudge Martinez** She better not be!

**Ella Martinez** *goes and cries in another corner*

* * *

**Gazzy next!!!**


	5. Gazzy's Facebook

**Gazzy**

* * *

**Basic information-----------------------------------**

Networks:

Sex: male

Birthday: ?

Current City: Changes all the time.

Hometown: Idk....

Parents:

Siblings: **Maximum Ride**, **Fang Martinez**, **Iggy Martinez**, **Nudge Martinez**, **Angel Martinez**, **Ella Martinez**

Relationship Status: Single

Interested In: Women

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: Nope!

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests------------------------**

Activities: Trying to beat Iggy in thumb wars, making things go BOOM!, annoying Angel

Interests: Making bombs.

Favorite Music: Anything on Iggy's iPod (except the Hannah Montana)

Favorite TV shows: Wizards of Waverly Place

Favorite Movies: Shooter

Favorite Books: I HATE READING!

Favorite Quotes:

About me: Just Gazzy.

**Pages..........................................................................see all (0)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------wall----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gazzy Martinez** (The Gasman)

(that little box under your profile picture) Don't mess with me.

Friends: Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Angel Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Valenca Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane

**Gazzy Martinez** is watching Shooter AGAIN with Iggy

_30 min ago comment/like_

**Iggy Martinez** likes this

**Marty Bane** Dude, you should have asked me to come! I love that movie!

**Gazzy Martinez** I know! If you don't like it, something is VERY wrong with you!

* * *

**Iggy Martinez **I do NOT have Hannah Montana on my iPod!

**Gazzy Martinez** Yes you do. You were dancing to "Pump Up the Party" yesterday.

**Fang Martinez** That is something I never want to see again.

**Gazzy Martinez** Me either.

**Marty Bane** Really, dude?

**Iggy Martinez** Marty! You nosey jerk!

**Angela Moore** Don't worry, Ig. I got it. Hey Marty, you want to go to the movies Saturday?

**Marty Bane** YES! I was hoping we could! Dream come true.

**Angela Moore** No, Marty. We're not going to the movies you pig.

**Gazzy Martinez** O_o BURN!

* * *

**Angel next!**


	6. Angel's Facebook

**Angel!**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: female

Birthday: ?

Current City: Changes all the time.

Hometown: Idk...

Parents:

Siblings: **Maximum Ride**, **Fang Martinez**, **Iggy Martinez**, **Nudge Martinez**, **Gazzy Martinez**, **Ella Martinez**

Relationship Status: Single

Interested In: Men

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: What does political mean?

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Playing dog, playing with Total, or house with Nudge.

Interests: ? XD

Favorite Music: Hannah Montana, Allstar Weekend, Demi Lavoto, Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber, Ashley Tisdale, Selena Gomez, Brigit Mendler, Black Eyed Peas, just to name a few!

Favorite TV shows: Hannah Montana, Suite Life of Zack and Cody/Deck, Wizards of Waverly Place, Good Luck Charlie, Phineas and Ferb, Kid Vs. Kat, Chuggington, Zeke and Luther (Zeke is so cute!), I'm in the Band

Favorite Movies: Letters to Juliet

Favorite Books: I don't know.

Favorite Quotes:

About me: My name is Angel, but everyone says I'm not.

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Angel Martinez**

(that little box under your profile picture) I love my family, friends, everyone!

Friends: Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Valenca Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane

**Angel Martinez** Ready to go out for a flight with Nudge.

_10 min ago comment/like_

**Nudge Martinez** likes this

**Maximum Ride** ANGEL!

**Angel Martinez** I mean on a helicopter! What did you think I meant?

**Maximum Ride **Oh. Wait-what helicopter?

**Angel Martinez** =P

* * *

**Nudge Martinez **Ready to go to bed...

_via Facebook Fangberry Yesterday at 11:51 P.M cooment/like_

**Maximum Ride** I told you to go bed at nine!

**Nudge Martinez** Sorry! Angel and I were sitting up laughing the whole time.

**Angel Martinez** Sorry Max. If it helps I went to bed at 11:30.

**Maximum Ride** It doesn't.

**Angela Moore** I went to bed at 1:30 that morning. Did anyone else notice something strange about the the via?

**Maximum Ride** I wasn't responsible for you! Mom was gone!

* * *

**I guess Ella's next...**


	7. Ella's Facebook

**El El.**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: female

Birthday: ?

Current City: Mesa, Arizona

Hometown: Mesa, Arizona

Parents: **Valenca Martinez**

Siblings: **Maximum Ride**

Relationship Status: Single

Interested In: Men

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: ...I'm not going to say. Don't want to offend anyone

Religious Views: Undecided

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Lunch at Applebees, hanging out with my sis, texting my BFFs.

Interests: Texting, talkin on the phone, sleeping.

Favorite Music: ALLSTAR WEEKEND! And I like Justin Bieber's songs, he just sounds like a girl.

Favorite TV shows: Cake Boss, Kate Plus Eight (haven't you heard? Kate got back on TLC, but WITHOUT Jon!), One Big Happy Family, The Little Couple, 19 Kids and Counting, anything on TLC except LA Ink or any of that.

Favorite Movies: Twilight, New Moon, Percy Jackson, Letters to Juliet, The Last Song

Favorite Books: Twilight Saga, Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, Hunger Games.

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm Ella! I've lived in Mesa all my life, not really anything happens. I live with my mom and occasionally my sis and her flock. Don't ask.

**Pages...see all (4)**

**Letters to Juliet**

**I know I'm not tan, but at least I won't look like a leather handbag when I'm 40.**

**Percy Jackson RULES!**

**The Last Song**

**-wall-**

**Ella Martinez**

(that little box under your profile picture) Not really much to tell, but I love my FANGBERRY (Fang made it! WAY better then a BlackBerry or iPhone!) and everyone in my life. My fav subject in school is reading, and I'm bad in math. But I'm still an A-B student!

Friends: Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Valenca Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez

**Ella Martinez** is about ready to pound someone's head against a rock! You know who I'm talking about, Angela.

_8 min ago comment/like_

**Valenca Martinez** Why?

**Ella Martinez** Nothing! Just a little temper fit! The idiot...

**Angela Moore **Great. What did he do this time?

**Ella Martinez** I'll PM you.

**Marty Bane** You two are talking about me again, aren't you?

**Angela Moore** *clears throat* May I direct you to Ella's comment? _The idiot._ What other idiot is there.

**Marty Bane** ...You gotta point there.

* * *

**Fang Martinez **Glad you like the FANGberry.

_via Facebook Fangberry Yesterday at 5:15 P.M cooment/like_

**Ella Martinez **You're kidding, right? I don't like it!

**Fang Martinez** ... Well. There goes three months down the toilet.

**Ella Martinez **I love it! Thank you!

**Fang Martinez** You're welcome, Ella.

* * *

**So, m'dear reviewers! Who's next? Angela or Dr. M?**


	8. Total's Facebook

**I only had three people tell me who they wanted next. One: Dr. M One: Angela One: Total.**

**I flipped a coin. Total. And Dr. M will be next.**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: male

Birthday: ?

Current City: Mesa, Arizona

Hometown: ?

Parents:

Siblings:

Relationship Status: Married to Akila

Interested In:

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: Who needs all that? Look at what presidents have done to America!

Religious Views: Undecided

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Chewing on bones, chasing Frisbees, playing with Angel.

Interests: I like art. Shh, don't tell!

Favorite Music: Dogs Like Humans. Fashioned from Boys Like Girls.

Favorite TV shows: Dogs 101. I would put It's Me or the Dog, but Victoria always wins! Why is that? Why can't we have a people trainer? That would be more affective!

Favorite Movies: Marmaduke

Favorite Books: I don't read.

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm a dowg.

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Total Martinez**

(that little box under your profile picture) I'm a dowg, like I said. I'm married to a dowg. Maybe puppies will be in our future?

Friends: Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Valenca Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez

**Total Martinez **Alika's gonna have puppies! I'm gonna be a dad! =)

_14 min ago comment/like_

**Angel Martinez**Aww! Make sure they call me Aunt Angel! (if they talk...)

**Total Martinez**If. I hope they do! Akila's so happy!

**Angela Moore **Wait - you're really a dog? I thought you were kidding about that.

**Total Martinez***shakes head* I'm really a dowg.

**Marty Bane** ...That's scary.

**Total Martinez **No it's not! The scary thing is I'm friends with all these humans!

**Marty Bane** ...You gotta point there.

* * *

**Maximum Ride **Um, congrats on the puppies... I guess...

_10 min ago comment/like_

**Total Martinez **Thank you!

**Maximum Ride **... Yeah.

* * *

**So do you think that I should make an Akila facebook? Or would that be strange since she's a regular dog?**


	9. Dr M's Facebook

**Dr. M! And I made a decision, Total will make Akila's facebook. It'll be tough.**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: female

Birthday: May 17, 1972

Current City: Mesa, Arizona

Hometown: Mesa, Arizona

Parents:

Siblings:

Relationship Status: Single **(A/N She wasn't married to Jeb, was she? It was for science.)**

Interested In: Men

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: Whoever's the best choice.

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: My job, course.

Interests: I love animals.

Favorite Music: Elvis Presley

Favorite TV shows:

Favorite Movies:

Favorite Books: Too many. =)

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm a veterinarian, with two wonderful daughters, Max (14) and Ella (11). And Max's ... crew. I couldn't ask for anything more.

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Valenca Martinez**

(that little box under your profile picture) The luck of one clover can change the world, one sound can change your look on everything. And those who passed, are only a day away. Poem A Day Away by Maxrideaddict97-10 (MRA)

Friends: Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Total Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez; Akila Martinez

**Valenca Martinez **Enjoying her day off work. Taking El and her friends to see Eclipse, then I'll have the house all to myself.

_20 min ago comment/like_

**Angela Moore** You rock, Ms. M! I've been dyyyyiiiinnnnggg to see it!

**Marty Bane **I offered to take you to see it, Angela!

**Angela Moore **Marty, I've never, don't, and never will think of you anything but a friend.

**Marty Bane **Guess it's better then nothing.

* * *

**Ella Martinez **Can we go see Akila's pups after the show?

_12 min ago comment/like_

**Valenca Martinez **Sure.

**Ella Martinez **Good. Angela's been begging to see them.

**Angela Moore** Sorry! I just like puppies!

**Valena Martinez** You want one? Total says they can't handle them all.

**Angela Moore** No, no thank you. Grandma's allergic to dogs.

**Marty Bane** Angela, your grandma died a year ago.

**Angela Moore** DON'T REMIND ME!

* * *

**Haha. I had to stop when I changed the name on the status update, so it said **

**Valenca Martinez **Akila's having puppies! I'm gonna be a dad! =)

**And**

**Ella Martinez** Um, congrats on the puppies... I guess...

**Awkward! Akila next.**


	10. Akila's Facebook

**So here's Akila's. Wish me luck!**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: female

Birthday: July 21, 2008

Current City: Mesa, Arizona

Hometown: Antartica

Parents:

Siblings:

Relationship Status: Married to: **Total Martinez**

Interested In: Men

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: She's a dowg. A _non talking_ dog.

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Playing fetch, playing in water, chewing on bones.

Interests: Parks, pools, anything I can chew.

Favorite Music:

Favorite TV shows:

Favorite Movies:

Favorite Books: Um, no readin

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm a down with a husband dowg wonderful enough to make my Facebook.

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Akila Martinez**

(that little box under your profile picture) Hi.

Friends: Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Total Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez; Valencia Martinez

**Akila Martinez **Playin at the dowg park.

_13 min ago comment/like_

**Total Martinez **=)

**Maximum Ride **Total, you update Akila's status more then you do your own!

**Total Marinez **I know.

**Marty Bane **You guys are weird! I'm competly lost!

**Maximum Ride** It's a long story, Marty. You don't need to know.

* * *

**Marty Bane** Let me get this straight - your a dog who can type, married to another dog, and made Facebooks for you both?

_14 min and 5 sec ago comment/like_

**Akila Martinez **Yep!

**Marty Bane **How is that possible?

**Akila Martinez** None of your buisness!

* * *

**This was probably very boring. I'm sorry! So I got a request to make Facebooks for Lissa, Sam, and... Omega? Yeah, I think that's right. So your choice, who's next? Lissa or Angela?**


	11. Lissa's Facebook

**Oh wow. I clicked this to see who I did last and I had the whole chapter written and forgot to post it. Stupid me. Anyway, everyone close Lissa!**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: female

Birthday: September 20, 1995

Current City: Richmond, Virgina

Hometown: Richmond, Virgina

Parents:

Siblings:

Relationship Status: Single

Interested In: Men

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views:

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Shopping, makeup, spa days!, txting, coming up with excuses to get out of PE!

Interests: makeup, txting, cell phones, iPhones, Internet, Facebook!3

Favorite Music: Eminem, Lil Wayne

Favorite TV shows: TV hurts brain cells. Gotta maintain my D average!

Favorite Movies: Mean Girls

Favorite Books: Reading? Eww!

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm Lissa! I'm awesome and soooo much fun, so don't hang out with me if you're boring! And if you don't hang out with me, you're just there taking up space. Txt me!

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Lissa (What's her last name?)**

(that little box under your profile picture) Hi.

Friends: Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Total Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez; Valencia Martinez

**Lissa ? **mall spreee =)

_23 min ago comment/like_

**Fang Martinez** Seriously Lissa, are clothes all you can think about?

**Lissa ?** yess XD jk i got sunglases 2...

**Fang Martinez** *rolls eyes*

**Lissa ?** theyre cutee! 3 u!

**Fang Martinez** Lissa, nothing will ever happen between us.

**Lissa ?** says u

* * *

**Lissa ?** I LUV these sunglases! theyre TOO CUTEE!

_2 min ago comment/like_

_**Lissa ?** likes this_

**Marty Bane **Did you seriously just like your own status?

**Lissa ?** yes i didd =D

**Marty Bane** I'm so glad I don't know you.

**Lissa ?** if u did id be the best thangg that ever hapened 2 u just like i wuz the best thingg thats hapened 2 fang luv him!

**Fang Martinez** You are SO off my friends list.

* * *

**I loved this chapter! So... Sam or Omega?**


	12. Omega's Facebook

**I'm happy to say that on Ch. 11, we reached 110 (111 when updated!) reviews! Thank you, fabulous reviewers! This is by far one of my most popular stories. Well, everyone voted Omega!**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: male

Birthday: October 27, 1993

Current City: Death Valley, Californa

Hometown: Death Valley, Californa

Parents:

Siblings:

Relationship Status: In a Relationship with Maximum Ride (Still Pending)

Interested In: Women

Looking for: Friendship

Dating

A Relationship

Political Views:

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Running mazes, getting upgrades, trying not to die.

Interests: Running mazes is bout it. I don't get out much.

Favorite Music: ...I'm not allowed to listen to music.

Favorite TV shows: ...I'm anot allowed to watch TV, either.

Favorite Movies:

Favorite Books:

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm a genetically structured mutmant who can crush you like a bug.

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Omega**

(that little box under your profile picture) I can crush you like a bug. I suggest not making me mad.

Friends:Marty Bane; Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Total Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez; Valencia Martinez

**Omega: **Finally got through my 10th maze this morning.

_12 min ago comment/like_

**Marty Bane**Dude, cut it out with the freaky mutnant junk.

**Omega** What do you mean?

**Lissa ? **he means u act like ur all big an strongg and its anoyingg.

**Omega** I really am all 'big an strong'. I'm genetically mutated.

**Maximum Ride **He really is, guys.

**Marty Bane** WHAT IS WITH YOU FREAKS?

* * *

**Fang Martinez **Dude, Max is my girlfriend. And you wonder why it's still pending.

_4 ming ago via FANGberry comment/like_

**Omega **She doesn't have to be just YOUR girlfriend. She has a mind of her own.

**Maximum Ride **Yes, I do, Omega, but I happened to ignore your relationship request.

**Omega **Really? Rats.

**Fang Martinez **I told you, dude. She's my girlfriend.

**Maximum Ride **...Yeah, about that...

**Omega **OO! BURN!

**Maximum Ride **Lol jk love ya Fang.

* * *

**This was so much FUN to write! I guess next is Sam.**


	13. Sam's Facebook

**You guys are awesome. We had 111 reviews before I updated the last chapter, and we have 121 right before I updated! TEN REVIEWS! *hands vertual cookies* You guys rock! Here's Sam!**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: male

Birthday: October 17, 1994

Current City: Richmond, Virginia

Hometown: Richmond, Virginia

Parents:

Siblings:

Relationship Status: Single

Interested In: Women

Looking for: A relationship

Political Views:

Religious Views: Christian

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Rating girls, eating, driving (and wrecking) Dad's truck.

Interests: Art class.

Favorite Music: Hip-hop, Punk, Rock, Screamo (kidding!).

Favorite TV shows: American Chopper, Hallmark.

Favorite Movies: Shutter Island

Favorite Books: House of Night, Maximum Ride (That Sam guy is just like me!), Tunnels

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm a football player, quarterback.

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Sam**

(that little box under your profile picture) Think about it, last year we won no games. This year, I'm quarterback and we have a winning strek. I'm a beast.

Friends:Marty Bane; Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Total Martinez; Jeb Batchelder; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez; Valencia Martinez, Lissa ?, Omega

**Sam **Penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner and maybe then you hear the words I've been singin. Funny when you're dead how people start listenin...

_2 min ago comment/like_

**Angela Moore **Really, dude?

**Lissa ?** poetryy

**Angela Moore **That's would be If I Die Young, a song by The Band Perry.

**Lissa ?** lol i just lisined 2 it on uTube wow sam

**Sam **I didn't think anyone knew that song...

* * *

**Maximum Ride **Leaving Virgina was the best choice I ever made.

_7 min ago comment/like_

**_Fang Martinez_**_ likes this_

**Sam **I'm glad you left!

**Lissa ? **no u don'tt u were cryingg 4 ours after she leftt.

**Maximum Ride **Suddently Mr. Quarterback isn't lookin so tough!

**Sam **...

* * *

**If you don't know that song (If I Die Young by The Band Perry) it's a reallly good song if you're into contry. If you're not, just listen to it to see how ironic it was that Sam was listening to it =)**

**REVIEW! Please? ;)**


	14. Jeb's Facebook

**Sorry, guys, my Document Manager got all messed up and I forgot about this! Be happy I updated Duel to the Death! Anyway, I can't believe I haven't done Jeb's yet. Here it is.**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: male

Birthday: October 20, 1967

Current City: Vancouver, Canada

Hometown: Death Valley, California

Parents:

Siblings:

Children: **Maximum Ride**

Relationship Status: Single

Interested In: Women

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views:

Religious Views: Science is all I need.

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Conducting science experiments, training new hybrids

Interests: Science, Math

Favorite Music: I don't listen to much music.

Favorite TV shows: The Science Channel

Favorite Movies: 27 Dresses

Favorite Books: Science for Dummies!

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm a scientist at... you don't need to know where at.

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Jeb Batchelder**

(that little box under your profile picture)

Friends:Marty Bane; Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Total Martinez; Sam; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez; Valencia Martinez, Lissa ?, Omega,

**Jeb Batchelder **Horse hybrid! I thought of tranchela hybrid before I thought of HORSE!

_45 min ago comment/like_

**Maximum Ride **Horse? Really? A FREAKIN HORSE?

**Valencia Martinez** Jeb, hun, I really don't think that's a good idea.

**Jeb Batchelder **Other then a scary craving for oats and hay, she's doin fine.

**Maximum Ride** I pity the poor farmer who will find out his horse's food has been eaten by a little mutnant girl.

* * *

**Valencia Martinez **Jeb, if you want us to ever get together, you've gotta stop mutating kids.

_13 min and 49 seconds ago comment/like_

**Jeb Batchelder** Who said I wanted us to get together?

**Maximum Ride **Need I put on the message on out answering machine?

**Valencia Martinez **It really is long and...desprite.

**Jeb Batchelder ***facepalm*

* * *

**I have no idea who will be next. Any ideas? R&R?**


	15. Dylan's Facebook

**I got a suggestion to do Dylan. I have to do Dylan's! (DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ FANG! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: male

Birthday: January 15, 1995

Current City: Mesa, Arizona

Hometown: Death Valley, California

Parents:

Siblings:

Children:

Relationship Status: It's Complicated

Interested In: Women

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views:

Religious Views: I was born in a test tube. Religion isn't a big thing.

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Hanging with Max, Flying with the Flock

Interests: Max's flying lessons, Stepping up to yell at Iggy and Gazzy to impress Max.

Favorite Music: Anything but country or screamo.

Favorite TV shows: I don't watch TV.

Favorite Movies: Beauty and the Beast

Favorite Books: How to Get the Bird Girl You Were Made For but She's Not Into You.

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I was made for Max, WILL be with Max, and WILL NOT let anything stand in my way. THAT INCLUDES YOU, FANG!

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Dylan**

(that little box under your profile picture) Max and I belong with each other, she just doesn't know it yet.

Friends:Marty Bane; Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Total Martinez; Sam; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez; Valencia Martinez, Lissa ?, Omega, Jeb Batchelder

**Dylan **Max's flying lesson: Complete! She still looks as beautiful as ever.

_17 min ago comment/like_

**Maximum Ride ***facepalm* Dylan, we are NOT getting together. I'll wait 20 years for Fang

**Lissa ?** u could dat me im open and u r cute 3

**Dylan **MAXIMUM RIDE! We WILL be together!

**Maximum Ride** Not even in your dreams.

**Dylan** Really? Cause in my dreams your head over heels in love with me.

**Maximum Ride** ...No, just...no...

* * *

**Lissa ? **dude max is totly not into u u sould go our wth me

_13 min and 49 seconds ago comment/like_

**Dylan** You are SO off my friends list.

**Lissa ?** :'(

* * *

**I guess Ari is next!**


	16. Ari the Mutnant Wolfboy's Facebook

**I decided to get a little more creative with the names instead of just '_-name you've heard a thousand times here-_'s Facebook'. Boring. So, this is Wolfie's.**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: male

Birthday: January 15, 2001

Current City: I don't know where I am...

Hometown: Death Valley, California

Parents:** Jeb Batchelder**

Siblings:** Maximum Ride**

Children:

Relationship Status: Single

Interested In: Women

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views:

Religious Views: You think Jeb lets me go to church?

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Fighting with the Flock, Killing Max (haven't succeded yet), Training with Dad -_-

Interests: Fighting, Training, Same old, same old.

Favorite Music: I don't listen to music

Favorite TV shows: Jeb doesn't let me watch television. He's such a pain.

Favorite Movies: -see above-

Favorite Books: Killing Mutnant Bird Chicks for DUMMIES!

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm seven, or eight, I don't really keep up. Max's little bro. My dad turned me into a monster trying to kill my little brother. Nothing very interesting.

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Ari the Mutnant Wolfboy**

(that little box under your profile picture) Nothin you need to know.

Friends:Marty Bane; Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Total Martinez; Sam; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez; Valencia Martinez, Lissa ?, Omega, Jeb Batchelder; Dylan

**Ari the Mutnant Wolfboy **Just got kicked out of WalMart... Yipee...

_33 min ago comment/like_

**Maximum Ride **HOW in the WORLD do you get kicked out of WalMart? They don't pay attention to anything!

**Ari the Mutnant Wolfboy** By... threatening to rip a little old lady's throat out if she didn't hurry up and get her Cheeze Os

**Maximum Ride ***facepalm* Ari! How many times have I told you, you can NOT go around doing that!

**Ari the Mutnant Wolfboy** ...A lot...

**Maximum Ride** Yes, a lot. So why did you do it again?

**Ari the Mutnant Wolfboy** I wanted my Cheeze Os!

**Marty Bane** Dude you just got told by a girl.

* * *

**Valencia Martinez **Ari, there's a reunion at my house tomorrow night. You can come if youd like.

_56 seconds ago comment/like_

**Marty Bane** Can I come?

**Maximum Ride **NO!

* * *

**Someone is next that has pretty much been forgotten in the series... You'll see.**


	17. ComputerGenius's Facebook

**I bet you can't guess who this is before you see the name...**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: male

Birthday: January 15, 1996

Current City: None of your business.

Hometown: Somewhere in the East.

Parents:

Siblings:

Children:

Relationship Status: Single

Interested In: Women

Looking for: Friendship

Political Views: Politics are insulting to people of the United States by saying we can't run a country without having someone ruling over us. Someday we're going to end up with the Government turning on us and treating us like Britain did in the 1800s. Revolutionary War Part 2.

Religious Views: I'm fastenated with the study of different religions around the world, but I can safetly say I do not belong to any of them.

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Researching, Creating computer software, debates.

Interests: Computer Software and their Functions

Favorite Music: Music is manipulating and mind controlling. It's slowly taking over the human race, BY humans, and someday we will be so dependant on music it will be pathetic.

Favorite TV shows: I don't watch TV.

Favorite Movies: Same as Music.

Favorite Books: Txt Spk 4 Itiotz Tht Kant Reed Ths.

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm the 'Computer nerd' you always talk to when your computer crashes.

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Mack ComputerGenius**

(that little box under your profile picture) Computers will someday be the sole basis of America. Better get informed now.

Friends:Marty Bane; Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Total Martinez; Sam; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez; Valencia Martinez, Lissa ?, Omega, Jeb Batchelder; Dylan; Ari the Mutnant Wolfboy

**Mack ComputerGenius **Just figured out how to hack every one of your accounts at the SAME TIME! WHOOP!

_45 min ago comment/like_

**Maximum Ride **Yippe. Congratulations. Great. What were you expecting us to say?

**Mack the ComputerGenius** Something other than fragment sentances.

**Maximum Ride **Well poor you. I. Will. Talk. In. Fragments. If. I. So. Choose!

* * *

**Marty Bane **Dude, I'm stuck. How do you delete things on a computer?

_14 mintues ago comment/like_

**Mack ComputerGenius** Um... Alt-Control-Delete. Duh.

**Marty Bane **I tried that! It crashed!

**Mack ComputerGenius** Mary, you are a fail at life.

**Angela Moore** I second that!

* * *

**Yes, he IS in the series. He showed up in the subway tunnels after Max's brain attacks because they were crashing his Mac laptop.**


	18. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Well, I love this story. No doubt about it. And it's reviewers. You guys are amazing. However, I just got a review reminding me that apparently, chat-room fics are illegal. I didn't know! My apologies! So, in order for this fic not to be reported (Actually, I think it might already have been by the reviewer), I will delete this story. I wanted to get the word out why and let you all know about this 'law' so you won't do it and get your story reported.**

**So, tomorrow by this time, this fic will be off FF. This is probably my favorite story of mine. I wish I didn't have to delete it! :'(**

**As this story is leaving shortly, I would greatly appreciate if you could check out my other fics. Thank you! You guys are awesome!**

**-FantasyAddict97-10 (FA)**


	19. Brigid of the Cold Icy Tundra's Facebook

**MUHAHA! I decided to wait until this story is taken off of FF, it HASN'T been! TAKE THAT FLAMERS! Hee hee! So, I forgot who I was planning to do next, so... Brigid?**

* * *

**Basic information-**

Networks:

Sex: Female

Birthday: Feburary 21, 1982

Current City: Somewhere in Antartica.

Hometown: New York, New York

Parents:

Siblings:

Children:

Relationship Status: In a Relationship

Interested In: Men

Looking for: A Relationship

Political Views: I'm stuck in the middle of Antartica studying polar bears. I don't think politics are the first things on my mind.

Religious Views:

**Likes and Interests-**

Activities: Studying animal behaviors, stealing Max's boyfriend.

Interests: See above ^

Favorite Music: I can't have iPods in Antartica, apparently they mess with our equipment.

Favorite TV shows: You think we get satalite?

Favorite Movies: Planet Earth

Favorite Books: Animal Behaviors Throughout the Centuries.

Favorite Quotes:

About me: I'm a scientist in the cold unknown. Ugh. What am I doing with my life?

**Pages...see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Brigid of the Cold Icy Tundra**

(that little box under your profile picture) How much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice. **(A/N I didn't come up with that. Someone told me at church, apparently it's in some movie.)**

Friends:Marty Bane; Angela Moore; Maximum Ride; Iggy Martinez; Fang Martinez; Gazzy Martinez; Nudge Martinez; Total Martinez; Sam; Marty Bane; Angel Martinez; Valencia Martinez, Lissa ?, Omega, Jeb Batchelder; Dylan; Ari the Mutnant Wolfboy; Mack ComputerGenius

**Brigid of the Cold Icy Tundra **Frostbite is not fun...

_1 hr 15 min ago comment/like_

**Maximum Ride **You just found that out, Brigid?

**Brigid of the Cold Icy Tundra** Well, this is the second finger to fall off.

**Maximum Ride **o_0 TMI!

* * *

**Mack ComputerGenius **I'm quite interested in your work in Antartica. Do you think I could come for a visit?

_12 mintues ago comment/like_

**Maximum Ride** You don't want to. Trust me. I never thought Angel would get tired of snow

**Marty Bane **How would you know, MaxHIMum?

**Maximum Ride** Call me that again and I'll track you down and rip off your head! Plus, we all had to go and spend some miserable weeks with her (gag).

**Brigid of the Cold Icy Tundra** Gee, Max, glad you liked the trip!

**Marty Bane** :D

* * *

**So, I know this is kinda late, but who were you rootin' for in the SuperBowl? I was for the Packers - we won!**


End file.
